Resident Evil: Remanentes de la Humanidad
by FlyinG MinD
Summary: El convoy de Claire Redfield rescata a Mark Knight, él y Kmart conocen el amor, y en este mundo de horror y muerte...forman una familia...
1. Prólogo

Prólogo:

Mi nombre es Mark Knight, vivía en una ciudad llamada Denver, pero ahora está reducida a cenizas, ya ha pasado un año desde la gran infección, en menos de un mes, Estados Unidos fue consumido por los muertos vivos. Me mantengo en movimiento, no puedo dejar que me atrapen, tengo que sobrevivir, cueste lo que cueste.


	2. Hay mas como yo

Capítulo 1: Hay mas como yo

Estaba junto a mi moto en el cartel donde decía Salt Lake City tocando una melodía solitaria en mi vieja guitarra española cubriéndome el rostro con mi gorra y con una pañoleta para que la arena no me moleste al respirar, de pronto escuché el sonido de un vehiculo, eso automáticamente llamó mi atención, miré hacia el horizonte y vi como se acercaba una Hummer amarilla, y tras esta seguía una fila de otros vehículos, estaba tan feliz de poder ver un vehiculo que comencé a saltar y hacer señales para que me vieran, cuando el Hummer llegó a mi lado, apareció tras la ventana, la cara de una muchacha de mi misma edad, era rubia y con ojos azules, me sonrió y yo le devolví una sonrisa, entonces apareció una pelirroja del asiento del conductor, y me dice:

-Oye, ¿Tienes algún grupo?- Yo miré a mi alrededor y dije

-Creo que esa pregunta está de sobra, ¿Tienen espacio para alguien más?- La pelirroja sonrió y dijo

-Claro, alcánzanos si puedes- encendió su motor y marchó, tomé mi guitarra, mis armas, monté en mi moto y me marché junto con ellos.

Cuando llegamos a un motel, me reuní con la pelirroja, la cual me miró y me dijo:

-Bien hecho- me dijo con un tono de voz satisfecho –mi nombre es Claire Redfield, ella es Kmart- dijo apuntando a la muchacha que me miraba desde el Hummer amarillo, le sonreí y pude notar como se sonrojó un poco. Entonces Claire me dijo

-Bienvenido al Convoy, ahora si me disculpas, debo ir a atender otros asuntos-

-Está bien, ve tranquila, apropósito, yo me llamo Mark Knight- caminé hacia mi moto y tomé mi guitarra, y comencé a tocar una canción muy solitaria, sin querer miré a Kmart y me encontré con la sorpresa de que ella me miraba hace un rato, cuando la miré, cambió su mirada a otro lugar, yo solo sonreí, de pronto sentí que alguien se paraba al frente de mí, era Kmart se sentó a mi lado y me saludo

-Hola, soy Kmart- La miré, dejé de tocar mi guitarra y la saludé

-Yo soy Mark, Mark Knight- le dije con una sonrisa.

Miré al convoy y dije

-Al parecer están bien organizados- dije mientras soltaba una pequeña risa.

Kmart también se rió y me dijo

-Eso parece, estamos bien organizados, Claire es la culpable de todas formas, gracias a ella estamos vivos- asentí con la cabeza y entonces me preguntó

-¿Te sabes alguna canción?- me dijo cuando miró mi guitarra

Yo miré a mi guitarra y dije

-si, claro, escucha- entonces comencé a tocar una melodía que parecía tener origen español, era una melodía muy solitaria pero un tanto romántica, mientras tocaba la canción, miraba a Kmart, miraba sus ojos azules, su cara, ¿Quién lo diría?, un año sobreviviendo y la primera persona que vi fue Kmart alguien de mi misma edad, nunca me lo esperé. Mientras la música sonaba, Kmart me miraba, nuestros ojos se cruzaron, la canción hacía un mágico ambiente entre nosotros, y al terminar la canción, Kmart me dijo casi con un susurro

-…Que linda canción- yo asentí y le dije

-Esta canción me la enseño mi padre, cuando me siento solo, la toco, para recordarlo- le dije con una voz melancólica.

Comencé a recordar a mi padre, pero no me dio tristeza, sino que me dio seguridad y me sentí bien conmigo mismo.

Cuando llegó la noche, no tuve mas remedio que quedarme fuera del convoy, todos los vehículos estaban ocupados, tomé una manta de mi mochila, y me recosté en la pared del motel que había allí, la noche fue dura, el frío era atroz, y los gemidos de los infectados invadían el ambiente, cuando finalmente me quedé dormido, el frío desapareció y los gemidos de los infectados dejaron de escucharse.

Al otro día desperté en el Hummer amarillo con mi manta y con Kmart apoyada en mi hombro, durmiendo.

Justo en ese momento, Kmart despertó, me miró y me dio una tierna sonrisa, yo silenciosamente le pregunté

-Estoy confundido, ¿como es que llegué aquí?- Kmart me miró y me dijo

-No pude soportar verte durmiendo afuera, era muy peligroso además era seguro que morirías de hipotermia.- Le dí una sonrisa a Kmart y le dije

-Es muy considerado de tu parte Kmart, gracias- La duda me invadió y le pregunté a Kmart

-Kmart, ¿Cómo me trajiste hasta el Hummer?- ella soltó una pequeña risa y dijo

-Pues, le pedí ayuda a Carlos, aquel con uniforme militar, el te trajo hasta aquí.

-Ya veo- dije mirando a Carlos.

Al momento después estaba todo el convoy despierto, fui con Otto el encargado de la comida, y pedí mi desayuno, Otto era un buen tipo, me caía bien. Me dio una lata con Duraznos en conserva y comencé a comérmela, cuando terminé la enterré en la arena, muy profundamente para que nadie se hiciera daño, de pronto siento el gemido de un infectado tras de mí, no me demoré en procesar el sonido, hasta que me dí cuenta que era Kmart la que hizo aquel gemido, cuando me toma por los hombros yo digo en tono de Burla

-¡ay no, un infectado! Menos mal que conozco su debilidad, las cosquillas- entonces escuché que Kmart decía

-ay no, Mark, no- entonces me dí media vuelta y con una posición siniestra y una sonrisa malévola digo

-¡Creo que alguien quiere cosquillas!- entonces Kmart sale corriendo y yo la persigo, cuando la alcanzo hago que nos caigamos a la arena, y empecé a hacerle cosquillas, entre risas me decía

-¡Mark ya basta!- pedía Kmart

-¡Hay que derrotar al zombie!- decía jugueteando

-¡No basta!- decía Kmart entre endemoniadas risas

-¿Cual es la palabra mágica?- le decía

-¡Por favor!- entonces dejé de hacerle cosquillas y me dijo exhausta

-Maldito…- entonces nos comenzamos a reír de pronto escuché que Carlos hablaba con Claire sobre los vehículos

-Claire, tenemos un problema, necesitamos un vehículo extra, no tenemos espacio para la munición.

Entonces al lado del motel, divisé un bulto cubierto con un manto blanco, distinguí la imagen de una camioneta.

-Ya vuelvo Kmart- le dije y fui a ver el Bulto.

Cuando lo inspecciono mejor, digo

-¡Oye Carlos, problema solucionado!- y muestro la camioneta.

Carlos estaba atónito, y para nuestra suerte, tenía el tanque lleno. Y se me ocurrió que yo podría ser el encargado de las municiones.

-Yo puedo llevarlas aquí- no tardaron mucho en decidir, así que, desde ese momento, yo era el encargado de llevar la munición.


	3. Kmart, flor de mi vida

Capítulo 2: Kmart, Flor de mi vida

Ya han pasado seis meses desde que me encontré con el convoy de Claire, si no fuera por que me quedé a descansar en el cartel de Salt Lake City, quizás nunca me habrían encontrado, quizás estaría muerto, quizás nunca hubiera conocido a Kmart.

Últimamente, Kmart y yo somos muy amigos, de hecho los niños del convoy nos fastidian haciendo cantos como "Mark y Kmart son novios" y cosas así. A veces, en mis momentos solitarios, junto con mi guitarra y mis melodías, pienso en Kmart y me dan ganas de ser algo mas que amigos, creo que siento algo por ella, y al parecer creo que ella también siente algo por mí, a veces me mira sin cesar, me gusta pero al mismo tiempo me hace dudar mucho, no sé por qué dudo, pero lo hago, quizás es el reflejo de mi pasado no lo sé, a veces me gustaría ser inmortal para estar junto con ella por toda la eternidad, a veces me gustaría que este infierno dejara de ser un desierto de muerte…

Durante seis meses nunca hubo un incidente con infectados, solo que ahora nuestro record acabó, estaba con mi arma, una Beretta AR70 y una Browning GP-35 por si acaso, me tocó hacer guardia esa noche, no estaba tan oscuro, podía ver bastante lejos, estaba en la parte trasera de la camioneta, y veía como los sobrevivientes se largaban a dormir "Suertudos…" me dije a mi mismo, cuando el último de ellos entró a un camión, comenzó mi turno, miraba por todas partes, buscando algún indicio de personas infectadas, pero no, todo estuvo bastante calmo hasta que a lo lejos, vi una silueta caminar torpemente. Era un infectado, esperé a que estuviera en un rango óptimo para disparar, cuando está a mi alcance, presiono el gatillo y la bala atraviesa su cráneo, de pronto sentí un gemido cerca mío, me doy media vuelta y logré ver a tres de ellos tratando de morderme, disparé una ráfaga y todos cayeron muertos, de pronto, escucho mas y más gemidos, era una horda completa, traté de no entrar en pánico, pero era muy difícil.

-Claire -dije mientras disparaba, cuando me di cuenta que la situación se estaba saliendo de control, grité mas y más fuerte

-¡CLAIRE, DESPIERTA MALDITA SEA!- al parecer mi grito tuvo éxito

-¡Que quieres maldición!- se quejó Claire

Mientras le disparaba a las olas y olas de infectados que se nos acercaban le grité

-¡Nos atacan, debemos irnos, AHORA!- entonces escuché el grito de Claire y Kmart, de pronto comenzó todo un griterío en el Convoy, Claire dio la orden de que nadie se bajara de los vehículos, en eso dije

-¡Necesito ayuda, no puedo contra todos!- dije mientras miraba horrorizado como se acumulaban al lado izquierdo de la camioneta, me dí cuenta de que comenzaban a tomarme de mis pantalones, así que sin perder tiempo, logré bajar de la camioneta, de esa forma estuve cara a cara con esos malditos, me comenzaron a seguir, y yo retrocedía instintivamente disparando hacia ellos, llegué hasta el Hummer amarillo y ví a Kmart, entonces sentí como alguien se me echaba encima, escuché el grito de Kmart, me sacudí rápidamente al podrido y le disparé en la cabeza, este cayó al suelo, muerto. De pronto me di cuenta que se me acercaban mas de esos "muertos vivientes" así que me puse de pié y corrí hacia el edificio que nos habíamos acercado para acampar, no tenía mas opción, ese pequeño edificio muy inestable era mi única salida, mientras los demás estaban enfrascados en sus propias luchas contra el ataque de los infectados.

Me quedé parado cerca de la puerta, disparando, al poco rato después quedaba solo un podrido que matar, le dí un tiro y este cayó hacia delante, lo esquivé pero al hacer tal movimiento este derribó uno de los débiles pilares que sostenían la estructura, esta colapsó sobre sí misma pero no me dio tiempo de escapar, sentí un gran peso y de pronto, todo se volvió oscuro y silencioso.

Desperté con el ahogado sonido de las palabras de Carlos y Claire tratando de rescatarme, no podía entender lo que decían lo único que alcancé a entender fue

-Claire, que LJ me ayude, tu ve con Kmart- y escuché a alguien llorar, al parecer era Kmart.

De pronto los sonidos se hicieron menos y menos ahogados, todo se escuchaba mas claro, hasta que de pronto la luz me encandiló y ví la cara de un hombre afroamericano, era LJ, uno de los sobrevivientes, era un buen hombre y cuando lo ví me sentí aliviado creo que no notaron que estaba despierto, por que tenía los ojos entrecerrados.

LJ me miró con preocupación y dice

-Oye Carlos, lo encontré- de pronto veo la cara de Carlos asomarse, el también me mira preocupado y dice

-ya, saquémoslo de aquí- dijo Carlos, decidido

Trabajaron unos cuantos minutos mas, y me sacaron de los escombros, cuando me dejaron en el piso dije

-Tranquilos muchachos, aún respiro- me costó trabajo ponerme de pié pero lo logré.

Entonces veo que Kmart se acerca corriendo como un rayo y me abraza, el dolor era horrible, pero no importaba, necesitaba a Kmart, por el dolor solté un pequeño quejido, Kmart se dio cuenta y me pidió perdón

-Perdón Mark- me dijo, yo solo la miré, y con la poca fuerza que tuve, me acerqué a ella, y le dí un beso, en ese momento todo mi dolor desapareció por completo, Kmart cerró sus ojos y yo los míos, el beso fue largo, pero delicioso. Al terminar nuestro beso Claire dijo

-Muy bien los tortolitos sepárense, Marcus debes ir a descansar, vamos- Claire me tomó un brazo y lo puso alrededor de su hombro y me acompaño hasta mi camioneta, me dejó en la cabina de atrás, estaba tan cansado que me quedé dormido.

De pronto me desperté gracias al movimiento de la camioneta, me levante cuidadosamente y ví a Carlos conducir el vehiculo, entonces me sonríe y me dije

-Vaya, parece que el galán se ha despertado, ¿Qué tal la siesta?- yo solo me reí un poco y entonces Carlos volvió a hablar

-Así que… Nuestro guitarrista está enamorado- dijo jugueteando. Carlos era un buen amigo mío, si en alguien podía confiar, era en el.

Yo lo miré, le regalé una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y dije

-Por supuesto, Kmart… Es… Es increíble, su personalidad, sus ojos… Todo- Carlos entonces sonrió y me dijo

-Mira, Kmart es como una hija para mí, la he cuidado desde que la rescatamos, y sabes que un "Padre" no dejaría que su "Hija" estuviese con un tipo cualquiera… Pero tú eres diferente, pareces ser un buen muchacho y eso lo apruebo, pero prométeme que la cuidarás- Yo quedé impresionado con esa declaración, y sin dudarlo dije

-Pues claro que la cuidaré, haré lo que sea para protegerla.- Carlos solo dijo "Bien…Bien" Y continuamos nuestro camino.


	4. La caída de los que corren

Capítulo 3: La caída de los que corren.

Cuando llegamos a un pequeño pueblo, me bajé con dificultad de la camioneta, cuando Carlos se bajó me ayudó, y después me dijo

-Oye, Mark, casi se me olvidaba, encontré tus armas, aún funcionan, están en la parte de atrás, cuando te sientas mejor te permitiré usarlas, ¿entendido?- Yo lo escuché atentamente y dije

-Claro, no te preocupes.- Algo me dijo que, desde ese día, todo iría de mal, en peor.

Busqué a Kmart, pero no la encontraba, no se me había ocurrido ir a revisar los vehículos, además, el dolor aún era insoportable. Caminé hacia el Hummer amarillo y ví que Kmart estaba durmiendo, no quise molestarla así que, mejor dejarla allí.

Me fui a mi camioneta a descansar, me subí en la parte de atrás que estaba vacía, al parecer, algunas personas del convoy habían cambiado la munición a otro lugar.

Me recosté allí y cerré mis ojos, pronto, la oscuridad y la calma invadió mi mente, me quedé dormido rápidamente.

_Me Desperté en la camioneta al poco rato, no había nadie, ni siquiera los vehículos, "¿Dónde diablos estarán?", me pregunté cuando de pronto escucho un golpe a mi lado, me volteo para mirar y veo a Claire, Carlos, Kmart y LJ…infectados tratando de comerme, traté de moverme, pero no podía hacer nada, ellos lentamente comenzaban a acercarse a mi, cuando de pronto Kmart me empieza a morder, el dolor era horrible..._

_-¡AAAAAAH, NOO!- Gritaba desesperado, mas mis suplicas eran omitidas_

_-¡Por favor NO!-_

_-¡Kmart, NO, TU NO, AMOR, NOOO…AAAAAH!-_

-¡AAAAAAAH, KMART, KMART, KMAAART!-

De pronto me despierto de golpe, con Kmart a mi lado, cuando la veo lo único que hago es abrazarla, ella es la única que me pudo consolar en ese momento, creo que mis ansias de decirle lo que siento por ella, me estaban dando un mensaje…al parecer ese beso no fue suficiente, entre un extraño y repentino temor le digo a Kmart, llorando en su hombro.

-Te amo Kmart- Kmart entonces me miró y me dijo

-Yo también te amo Mark, te amo demasiado- Y me dio un beso, otra vez, ese beso fue la droga que calmaba mi dolor.

Dos semanas después ya estaba recuperado, lamentablemente mi pobre guitarra se perdió el día que el edificio cayó sobre mí así que no podía hacer otra cosa más que entrenar con Carlos técnicas de combate.

Al parecer la corazonada que tuve hace dos semanas no se equivocaba, las cosas irían de mal en peor, ese día un grupo de infectados llegó a nuestra posición, hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para mantener a la mayor cantidad de supervivientes posible, pero muy pocos sobrevivieron, veinte de ellos fueron asesinados, antes éramos cincuenta, ahora solo quedábamos treinta. Y así estuvimos durante ocho meses, cuando llegamos al octavo mes, solo quedábamos Claire, Carlos, Kmart, LJ y yo Todos habían muerto, no fue sino hasta que en la radio apareció nuestra luz al final del túnel

_-Atención, somos militares, estamos seguros en una base, tenemos comida, agua, ropa y un lugar seguro, hay espacio para todos, para probar que aún estamos vivos les daremos la fecha exacta, hoy es catorce de marzo de dos mil quince…si alguien nos escucha, siga las siguientes coordenadas…- _

Anotamos las coordenadas y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, llegamos a la base militar "La ciudadela" era una gran base militar bien resguardada…lo habíamos conseguido, sobrevivimos al Apocalipsis.


	5. Una nueva vida

Capítulo 4: Una nueva vida.

Cuando llegamos a la ciudadela, vimos lo increíble, gente completamente normal, viviendo allí, niños jugando, familias completas, era todo un sueño.

Nos asignaron una especie de casa para que todos viviéramos allí. Me senté con Kmart en un sofá, tomé a Kmart de las manos y le dije

-Kmart… Sabes muy bien que eres la persona que más amo en todo el mundo" Kmart me miraba confundida, yo solo proseguía con mi relato, estaba tan ansioso que no podía parar de hablar

-Pues… Quiero que… quiero…quiero casarme contigo…- Kmart abrió los ojos como dos naranjas, le salían lágrimas de los ojos, me abrazó, me besaba y me decía repetidas veces

-¡Si, si, acepto, quiero casarme contigo!- Mi corazón se llenó de alegría…era el hombre más feliz del mundo entero. Lo bueno era que los demás estaban de acuerdo, ya ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que me encontraron, estábamos lo suficientemente crecidos para hacer nuestra propia vida

Me casé con Kmart, era muy feliz, especialmente el día en que…me dijo que estaba embarazada de nuestra hija…

-Mark…- me dijo Kmart, yo estaba charlando con Carlos cuando le dije

-¿Dime Kmart?- le pregunté mientras notaba la gran sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.

-Te tengo una sorpresa…vamos a…vamos a…- Entonces dije ansioso

-Vamos a qué, dime Kmart, no me pongas nervioso- Kmart me abrazó, me dio un beso y me dijo

-Vamos a ser padres- El tiempo se congeló, pensé en esa palabra "Padres" mi expresión era estática, no sabía que hacer, no sabía si llorar, reír, era algo tremendo. Iba a ser padre con la mujer que amaba, de pronto sentí que las lágrimas corrían sobre mi rostro, abracé a Kmart y le susurré al oído

-…Gracias, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo…- desde ese día, toda mi atención estuvo concentrada en Kmart y nuestro bebé.

Una noche estábamos acostados, pensando en la vida, Kmart me miró y me preguntó

-¿Mark…que crees que será, niño o niña?- yo miré hacia el techo, pensando en alguna respuesta, hasta que le dije

-No lo sé amor, pero me da igual, amaré a nuestro hijo y lo protegeré por siempre- Kmart pasó su mano sobre su vientre y dijo.

-Yo también, pero ponte en el caso de que sea niño… ¿Qué nombre elegirías?- lo pensé por un rato, cuando me decidí por un nombre, miré a Kmart y dije

-Si fuera niño…me gustaría llamarle, William, o Theodore- Mi padre se llamaba William y mi abuelo era Theodore. Kmart sonrió y me dijo

-¿Y si fuera niña?- me pregunta con sus ojitos azules brillando. Lo pensé por un momento y dije.

-Jill…- Kmart sonrió y nos quedamos dormidos.


	6. Somos tus guardianes

Capítulo 5: Somos tus guardianes…

Ya han pasado cinco años desde que Kmart tuvo a nuestro bebé, al final resultó ser una niña, una hermosa niña, era una copia al carbón de Kmart, su nombre es Jill Claire Knight Cooper. Es bastante traviesa, según Kmart dice que en personalidad es igual a mí.

Los soldados dicen que por mi condición de padre y mi experiencia como superviviente, me ofrecieron un trabajo como instructor, acepté para mantenerme ocupado y así no oxidarme por si algo malo sucede. En fin, debido a que mi hija es bastante traviesa un día estaba en casa, limpiando mi arma cuando siento que alguien lloraba, voy a ver al cuarto de Jill y la veo a ella con los pendientes de Kmart, a ella no le gustaba que tomaran sus cosas, y menos que se las destruyeran, encontré a Jill llorando mientras miraba las pendientes de su madre, entonces me miró con sus ojos azules, enrojecidos, yo la tomé y le dije

-¿Qué pasa princesita?- entonces se abrazó a mí y me dijo

-Es que…estaba juguando con los juguetes de mami y los rompí, ahora ella ya no me querrá- me decía Jill, llorando a mares.

Justo en ese momento, escuché que entra Kmart un nudo se me hizo en el pecho cuando escucho que decía a lo lejos

-He llegado, ¿Dónde está mi niña?- Jill rápidamente se suelta, cuando Kmart entra a la habitación, Jill sale corriendo, llorando y gritando

-No, lo siento, no, no…- Kmart miró como Jill se escapaba, entonces me miró confundida, yo solo me agaché para recoger los pendientes destrozados, entonces Kmart abre sus ojos y me dice

-Mark, que hiciste…mis pendientes- yo solo le dije

-Espera, no fui yo, fue Jill pero no te enfades es solo una niña, no sabía lo que hacía, hace poco estaba llorando por que creía que te enojarías con ella y que no la querrías mas- Kmart se llevó sus manos a su boca y dijo

-No, ¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar eso?... vamos a hablar con ella- yo asentí y fuimos a la habitación de Jill, Kmart golpeó suavemente la puerta de Jill y dijo

-¿Cariño? ¿Estás allí?- no escuchamos nada, Kmart volvió a golpear la puerta y repitió

-¿Jill?- entonces yo hice que Kmart se apartara un poco e intenté yo

-Hija, abre la puerta por favor- me quedé en silencio un momento y empecé a preocuparme, abrí la puerta y cuando entro a la habitación de Jill, pude ver como su ventana estaba abierta y como sus cortinas se movían con el viento, Kmart se sorprendió y yo miré fuera de la ventana, en la ciudadela, todo estaba en silencio ese día, cuando a lo lejos veo un grupo de 6 siluetas una de esas siluetas era muy pequeña, corría con dificultad, mientras que las otras 5 eran mas altas y se movían torpemente por el desierto.

-¡JILL!- gritamos Kmart y yo invadidos por el pánico.

Corrí hacia nuestra habitación, tomé mi vieja Beretta AR70 y mi vieja Browning GP-35, y salí de nuestra casa, me dirigí a la brecha que había en el muro y me escabullí, comencé a correr hacia donde estaba Jill, Kmart me seguía de cerca, cuando estuve cerca de ellos grité

-¡Aléjense de mi niña, bastardos!- y disparé una ráfaga que hizo que todos se concentraran en mí, Kmart aprovechó esa oportunidad y tomó a Jill abrazándola fuertemente, yo mientras tanto hacía lo que podía, estos infectados eran diferentes, con un disparo en la cabeza no bastaba, logré matar unos pocos, cuando se me acabaron las balas de mi fusil, saqué mi pistola y disparé, uno se me acercó por la espalda y le dí una patada, recargué mi arma y di dos disparos a cada uno de los tres infectados. Todos cayeron muertos, cansado por la pelea, me senté en la arena, guardé mi pistola, tomé mi rifle y dejé escapar un suspiro, de pronto sentí un abrazo, era Jill y me decía mientras lloraba, al parecer traumada y con hipo

-Perdón pa…pá, no…no… lo haré… nunca…nunca más- yo abracé a Jill, miré a Kmart que miraba con compasión a la pequeña niña, volví a mirar a Jill y le dije

-Está bien, mi amor, sé que no lo harás nunca más…tu mami y yo siempre te vamos a querer, eres nuestra vida, sin ti nosotros nos moriríamos de pena- Entonces una tercera persona se abrazó a mi y a Jill, era Kmart. Después de ese abrazó, me puse de pié y dije.

-Ven hija, volvamos a casa.- y caminamos hacia la ciudadela.

Fui a ver al general Brown, él estaba a cargo de este lugar, entré a su oficina y dije.

-General, debo hablar seriamente con usted.- El general dejó de escribir en unos papeles y dijo.

-Ah señor Knight, si dígame que necesita- el general era un buen hombre, así que supuse que esa brecha fue un error que no se habían fijado.

-General, hoy en la mañana, mi hija escapo de la ciudadela a través de una brecha en el muro este, casi muere por culpa de ese agujero por el cual un infectado puede entrar y traer el virus, es muy importante que repare esa brecha.

El general me escuchaba atento, y cuando finalicé mi relato me dijo

-Está bien Mark, repararé esa brecha ahora mismo, no podemos permitir que el virus entre a nuestra ciudadela.- entonces presionó un botón y dijo –Quiero un equipo de reparación en el muro este, al parecer hay una brecha que debe ser reparada- me despedí del general y regresé a casa.


	7. Los cuidaré, esté donde esté

Capítulo 6: Los cuidaré, esté donde esté.

Ya cuento diez años desde el nacimiento de Jill, para mí, la vida comenzó cuando ella nació, y pensar que hace diez años, yo era un superviviente.

Durante estos días descubrimos dos cosas, una es bastante buena, mientras que la otra, es desgarradora…hay más ciudadelas, la más grande es la de Inglaterra, esa es la buena noticia, mientras que la mala noticia, era que los infectados, ahora eran mas fuertes espero que aún podamos resistir a esos malditos.

Hace dos días noticias recientes dicen que las ciudadelas de Oregón, Berlín, Moscú, Río de Janeiro, La paz, Kiev, Okinawa, Santiago de Chile, Granada y Lisboa han caído en manos de los infectados, La ciudadela de Londres, está retomando el control de las islas británicas, por esa razón dicen que lo mas prudente es evacuar hacia Londres cuando las otras ciudadelas son invadidas.

Estaba bastante preocupado por tal noticia, cuando de pronto Kmart me saca de mi pensamiento.

-Mark, ¿estás bien?- me preguntó sentándose a mi lado y dándome un beso en la mejilla

-No- dije mirando a Jill, que estaba con su novio Robert sentados dándose un beso. El tal Robert no era un mal muchacho, era gentil y amigable, pero lo que mas importara era que amara a mi hija.

-¿Por qué Mark, que tienes amor?- miré a Kmart y le dije

-Estoy preocupado por las noticias que nos llegaron hace poco… ¿Y que tal si es verdad? No dejaré que ustedes mueran, ninguno de los tres. Kmart me abrazó y me dijo

-Tranquilo Mark, todo saldrá bien, y si algo ocurre todos nos iremos, Claire, Carlos y LJ lo habrían querido así- entonces me acordé de ellos, habían muerto cuando Jill tenía 9 años, habían decidido unirse a los soldados, nosotros les imploramos que no lo hicieran pero no nos hicieron caso, murieron dos años después, cuando un grupo de rescate de supervivientes fue atacado no muy lejos, ninguno sobrevivió…nunca más los volvimos a ver.

-Tienes razón, en qué estoy pensando- le dije a Kmart, entonces ví como Robert y Jill comenzaban a ponerse mas "Emocionados" en sus asuntos. Así que era mi obligación ir a detener a esos dos.

-Ejem- fingí una tos cuando llegué tras ellos. Los dos se sorprendieron y Jill me dijo

-¡Papá, uh, no es lo que piensas!- yo solo les dije

-Si van a estar haciendo ese tipo de cosas esperen a unos cuantos años más o usen preservativos, y otra cosa estamos tu madre y yo presentes, no creo que seas tan exhibicionista para estar teniendo relaciones enfrente de nosotros… ¿o acaso piensas que yo y tu madre tenemos relaciones frente a ustedes?- Escuché a Kmart soltar una pequeña risa, Robert se puso rojo de vergüenza y Jill, me miraba con los ojos del mismo demonio.

Me dí media vuelta y regresé con Kmart.

Estos últimos días me están preocupando bastante, todos estamos muy preocupados, especialmente Kmart y yo, en la noche se escuchan los gemidos de los infectados mas seguido que lo normal, no podía dormir en toda la noche, incluso un día se escucharon hasta disparos. Creo que la ciudadela se sumará tarde o temprano a la lista de las ciudadelas que han caído en mano de esos infectados.

Tal y como me lo esperaba, la ciudadela cayó, ese día me desperté muy cansado, fui a ver a Jill y estaba tranquilamente durmiendo en su cama, tenía la mala costumbre de sacar los pies de la cama, un sentimiento de mucho cariño inundó mi mente, tomé el pié de Jill y lo cubrí con las sábanas, cobijé a Jill para que no se enfriara, Jill se movió un poco y le dí un beso en la frente.

Salí de su habitación con cuidado para no despertarla, fui al baúl y saqué mi ropa, cuando saqué todo lo necesario para vestirme, en el fondo encontré mi vieja ropa, mi pañoleta y mi gorra… me trajo recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos, ignoré eso y me fui al baño, me dí una ducha y me vestí.

Estaba sentado en el pórtico de nuestra casa, tomando café, el sol estaba saliendo, ver ese sol naciente fue una de las cosas mas hermosas que había visto en toda mi vida exceptuando cuando tuve por primera vez a Jill, pero un sonido me despertó de mi trance, al principio fue un gemido, después fueron incrementando, luego mas y más, me di cuenta que comenzaban a sonar los muros, estaban tratando de entrar, me subo a una torre de agua cercana y veo lo inimaginable. Una horda de cientos de infectados hacía presión contra el muro de hormigón.

"¡Mierda!" corrí hacia mi casa tomé mis armas, y desperté a Kmart

-¡Kmart, despierta, despierta a Jill, tomen sus cosas y vámonos, no podemos quedarnos aquí, los infectados están tratando de entrar!- Kmart se despertó de golpe y me dijo

-¿Estas seguro?- "Lo acabo de ver con mis propios ojos" le dije, Kmart se levantó y fue a despertar a Jill, cuando estaban listas, les dije

-Bien, tómense de las manos y péguense a mí como una lapa, iremos a buscar a Robert- salimos de la casa y vimos como los soldados estaban evacuando a la gente, nos movimos rápidamente para ir a buscar a Robert, cuando llegamos a su casa, lo encontramos empacando ropa y comida. Cuando nos vio dijo.

-Señor Knight, Señora Knight, justo iba a ir a su casa, debemos…- yo lo interrumpí diciendo

-Lo sabemos, ven, nos vamos de aquí- Jill estaba abrazada a Robert, mientras el se afirmaba de mi chaqueta y Kmart me tomaba de mi brazo derecho.

De pronto, escuchamos el sonido de la pared rompiéndose, a mi izquierda los infectados habían entrado en la ciudadela.

-¡Mierda!- grité y comencé a disparar, Jill gritaba horrorizada recordando el trauma que vivió a los cinco años, comenzamos a correr hacia el helipuerto, el camino era difícil los infectados entraban fácilmente, mientras corríamos vimos el horrible espectáculo que Kmart y yo esperamos no volver a ver nunca más. Gente siendo devorada viva por esas cosas, la muerte, y el hedor a carne podrida, todo eso era un pasado que creíamos extinto…estábamos equivocados, muy equivocados.

-¡Vamos a morir, vamos a morir!- gritaba Jill, horrorizada, escuchaba como Robert trataba de consolarla, entre gritos, disparos y gemidos, llegamos al helipuerto, los inmensos helicópteros, ya estaban despegando, solo quedaban dos, nos fuimos al helicóptero, primero subió Jill con Kmart y Robert, cuando yo iba a subir, un soldado me dijo

-Lo siento mucho señor, no puede venir, este helicóptero está lleno, debe irse en el otro, está siento preparado- Entendí al joven soldado, si me subía sería un peso extra para el helicóptero y por mi culpa, podía venirse abajo. Dije

-Está bien, me iré en el otro- Kmart se acercó y dijo

-Cuídate mucho Mark, por favor- me dijo, le respondí con un si, y nos dimos un beso.

-¡Papá, no, ven con nosotros!- gritaba Jill, llorando, yo solo le dije

-Tranquila mi amor, me iré en el otro helicóptero, nos veremos en Londres, te amo-

Y el helicóptero despegó, el grito de dolor proveniente de mi hija, me partió el alma. _¡Papá, NO, PAPÁ!_

Me preparé con mi arma y veía como los infectados entraban al helipuerto, comencé a disparar, mi primera ráfaga derribó a los primeros que entraban, uno se me acercó lo suficiente como para morderme, hice un rápido movimiento y le quebré la espina, se me acercó un segundo infectado y le di una patada, se alejó y le disparé, dos se me acercaron, a uno le dí un tiro en la cabeza y a otro le di con la culata del fusil en la nuca, uno trató de morderme el cuello, pero le hice una llave y cayó al suelo, le di dos tiros y murió, cada vez los infectados eran mas y más, creía que todo había terminado, creía que iba a ser devorado por ellos , cuando escuché a un soldado gritar

-¡Está todo listo, vámonos de aquí!- corrí hacia el Helicóptero un infectado casi me agarra, lo aparté antes de que me mordiera y seguí mi frenética carrera por llegar al helicóptero, fui el último en subir, un infectado me afirmó del pié, pero le dí una patada en la cara y no alcanzó a morderme, los soldados me jalaron dentro del Helicóptero, y este despegó, miré hacia la ciudadela como era invadida por los infectados. Era una vista terrible, me senté en un lugar vacío y me relajé.


	8. Epílogo

Epílogo:

Durante el viaje, me entraron un montón de dudas, no sabía si las transmisiones de Londres eran reales o una farsa, al parecer todos estábamos preocupados de la misma manera, nuestras dudas fueron respondidas cuando vimos la cuidad de Londres…Protegida por un enorme muro de acero, la cuidad parecía normal, había gente caminando por las calles, los militares patrullaban por toda la cuidad, al parecer en el Reino Unido el virus no fue tan duro como en otros países, y al parecer los militares descubrieron un extraño y oscuro secreto, nos contaron que una empresa farmacéutica era la responsable de todo, y habían destruido todos y cada uno de los laboratorios en Las islas británicas, me extrañaba creer que el ejército ahora era la única institución en la que podías confiar, al parecer los generales y oficiales corruptos y cegados por el patriotismo fueron los primeros en caer, mientras que los jóvenes generales que aún mantenían su humanidad en el ejército quedaron vivos y por su buen juicio, hicieron del ejercito algo respetable.

Bajé del Helicóptero en un Helipuerto, me pidieron mi nombre.

-¿Nombre por favor?- me dijo el soldado

-Mark Theodore Knight Neumann- así es, ese es mi nombre completo.

Cuando la mujer se iba le pregunté

-Disculpe señorita pero, estoy buscando a tres personas y…- la mujer me dijo que fuera a ver en la cabina de información.

Me dirigí hacía allá y pregunté por Jill, Kmart y Robert. Me dijeron que estaban en esta base, esperando a ser ubicados, me apresuré para que no me ubicaran en un lugar alejado de ellos, y justo los encontré subiéndose a un camión, ví como Jill me encontró con la mirada y grito

-¡Alto, detengan el camión, él es mi papá!- Jill y Kmart me abrazaron mientras que Robert me miró con una sonrisa, entonces le dí un fraterno abrazo, entonces el Soldado dijo

-Está bien, déme su nombre-

-Mark Knight, ellos son mi familia- el soldado anotó mi nombre y nos dejó subir en el camión.

Al final el ejército nos ubicó en un cómodo barrio de Londres, habían soldados reconstruyendo algunas casas, y familias completas reinstalándose allí, de pronto, pude ver la imagen mas hermosa de todo el mundo, pude ver como una increíble cantidad de cazas de combate y helicópteros de transporte de diversos países traían personal y supervivientes, provenían de países de todo el mundo como, Portugal, Canadá, Rusia, Grecia, Chile, Argentina, Perú, Japón, Corea, España, Francia, etc. Ahora si que lo habíamos conseguido… habíamos sobrevivido al Apocalipsis.

Fin.


End file.
